Patton Oswalt
| birth_place = Portsmouth, Virginia, U.S. | medium = Stand-up, television, film | alma_mater = College of William & Mary | active = 1988–present | genre = Observational comedy, black comedy, surreal humor, insult comedy, sarcasm, satire, deadpan | subject = Popular culture, current events, politics, religion | spouse = | children = 1 | relatives = Matt Oswalt (brother) | website = }} Patton Peter Oswalt (born January 27, 1969) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, voice actor, and writer, known for playing Spencer Olchin in the sitcom The King of Queens (1998–2007), voicing Remy in the Pixar film Ratatouille (2007), starring opposite Charlize Theron in Young Adult (2011), and guest starring as the Koenigs on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2014–2017). He has appeared in six stand-up specials and won a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Writing for a Variety Special and a Grammy for his Netflix special Patton Oswalt: Talking for Clapping (2016). Oswalt made his acting debut in the Seinfeld episode "The Couch", appeared in the superhero film Blade: Trinity (2004), starred in the comedy-drama film Big Fan (2009) and the series The Heart, She Holler (2011–2014). He currently narrates the sitcom The Goldbergs (2013–present) as the adult Adam F. Goldberg, voiced male Jesse in the video game Minecraft: Story Mode, stars in the 2017 revival of Mystery Science Theater 3000 (2017–present), voices the title character in Happy! (2017–present) and plays Principal Ralph Durbin on the NBC series A.P. Bio (2018–present). Early life Oswalt was born January 27,Abernathy, Samantha (January 7, 2012). "One For The Road: Have A KFC Bowl For Patton Oswalt's Birthday" . Gothamist.Tobey, Matt "Happy Birthday, Patton Oswalt!". CC: Insider. Retrieved May 30, 2012. 1969,"Patton Oswalt: Biography, Latest News & Videos". TV Guide. Retrieved May 30, 2012. in Portsmouth, Virginia, the son of Carla (née Runfola) and Larry J. Oswalt, a career United States Marine Corps officer. He was named after General George S. Patton. He has one younger brother, Matt Oswalt, a comedy writer best known for writing and starring in the YouTube web series Puddin'. While he was a military brat, his family lived in Ohio and Tustin, California, before settling in Sterling, Virginia. He is a 1987 graduate of Broad Run High School in Ashburn, Virginia. He subsequently graduated from The College of William & Mary, where he majored in English, and was initiated into the Alpha Theta Chapter of the Phi Kappa Tau Fraternity. Career Oswalt began performing stand-up comedy on July 18, 1988. After writing for MADtv and starring in his own 1996 comedy special for HBO, he went on to garner notable roles in films and television shows, his film debut coming in the 1996 military comedy film Down Periscope alongside Kelsey Grammer and his television debut in the Seinfeld episode “The Couch”. His most prominent and long-running role was as Spence Olchin on The King of Queens. His first starring film role was as the voice of Remy, the lead character in the 2007 Academy Award-winning Pixar film Ratatouille. He has also appeared in smaller roles in such films as Magnolia and 22 Jump Street. Oswalt wrote the comic book story "JLA: Welcome to the Working Week", a backup story in Batman #600; a story for Dwight T. Albatross's The Goon Noir #01 and a story for Masks: Too Hot for TV. Expanding his voice artist repertoire, he began voicing the villainous character "Tobey" on PBS Kids GO! series WordGirl in 2007. He also appeared on the Comedy Central Roast of William Shatner. In August 2007, he appeared on the Comedy Central Roast of Flavor Flav. In 2007, he appeared on an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants, "The Original Fry Cook", as Jim. In 2008 Oswalt moderated a reunion panel of the Mystery Science Theater 3000 cast at the San Diego Comic-Con International. In 2009, Oswalt played Paul Aufiero, the leading role in Robert D. Siegel's 2009 directorial debut, Big Fan. He was to star in a 2010 Broadway revival of Lips Together, Teeth Apart. However, the show was postponed then eventually canceled due to Megan Mullally's departure from the production when the director denied her request to replace Oswalt due to his lack of stage experience.Healy, Patrick.McNally Play Is Postponed After Mullally’s Departure"The New York Times, March 25, 2010 He starred in the Showtime drama The United States of Tara as Neil, an employee of Four Winds Landscaping. He also provided the voice of Thrasher, a robot protagonist from the Cartoon Network show Robotomy. In 2011, Oswalt released the book Zombie Spaceship Wasteland. In November 2011, Oswalt played the role of Hurlan Heartshe in the surrealist comedy miniseries The Heart, She Holler on Cartoon Network's late-night programming block, Adult Swim. Also in November 2011, Oswalt appeared in A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas. In December 2011, Oswalt played Matt Freehauf in Jason Reitman's black comedy Young Adult. In 2012, he played Billy Stanhope, ex-best friend of Ashton Kutcher’s Walden Schmidt on Two and a Half Men. As of September 2013, Oswalt narrates the TV series The Goldbergs. He also had a recurring role as Constable Bob Sweeney in the fourth season of the FX series Justified. Patton played the role of Agent Koenig on the TV series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. He later appeared in separate episodes as brothers Eric and Billy Koenig. He continued to appear in the second season as Billy and a third brother named Sam. In season four, he also played a fourth brother, Thurston. In January 2015, Oswalt's memoir Silver Screen Fiend: Learning About Life from an Addiction to Film was published by Simon & Schuster. He also voiced the male version of Jesse in Minecraft: Story Mode, which was released in October 2015. In November 2015, Oswalt was announced to be the second "Max" to appear in the reboot of Mystery Science Theater 3000, as the son of Frank Conniff's character TV's Frank. Oswalt had a voice over role in science fiction comedy film Sorry to Bother You, which was released in theaters on July 6, 2018. Oswalt replaces Louis C.K. in the 2019 film The Secret Life of Pets 2 as the voice of main character Max. In addition, he is set to reprise his role as Professor Dementor in the Disney Channel Original Movie Kim Possible, a live action adaptation of the 2002-2007 animated series. On April 15, 2019, Oswalt joined a host of other writers in firing their agents as part of the WGA's stand against the ATA and the unfair practice of packaging. Stand-up comedy Oswalt's stand-up comedy covers topics ranging from pop culture frivolity, such as comic book supervillains and 1980s glam metal, to deeper social issues like American excess, materialism, foreign policy and religion. He also discusses his atheism in his stand-up. On February 28, 2009, Oswalt recorded his third comedy album at the Lisner Auditorium at George Washington University in Washington, D.C. It premiered on Comedy Central as Patton Oswalt: My Weakness is Strong on August 23, 2009, and was released on DVD August 25, 2009.The date of the DVD release was mentioned during commercial breaks the night of the special's Comedy Central premiere on August 23, 2009. In November 2009, an animated video of Patton's take on New Song's Christmas Shoes was posted on YouTube. The track isn't found on any albums. The audio is claimed to be recorded at Lisner Auditorium in Washington DC. Oswalt's album, Patton Oswalt: Finest Hour, was released on September 19, 2011. The extended and uncensored DVD of this special was released in April 2012, a few days after its television premiere on Comedy Central. Oswalt's comedy special Tragedy Plus Comedy Equals Time was to be released on January 16, 2014 via online movie streaming website Epix, but was pushed back by the company for unknown reasons. However, it did premiere on Comedy Central on April 6, 2014 and became available for purchase on April 8, 2014 in both DVD and CD format. Oswalt's comedy special Talking for Clapping was released on Netflix on April 22, 2016. For the album, Oswalt received a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Writing for a Variety Special and a Grammy Award for Best Comedy Album. Oswalt's comedy special Annihilation was released on Netflix on October 17, 2017. Personal life Oswalt married true crime writer and journalist Michelle McNamara on September 24, 2005. They had one daughter together, born in April 2009. On April 21, 2016, McNamara died in her sleep in the family's Los Angeles, California, home. Her death was attributed to a combination of a previously undiagnosed heart condition and complications from prescribed medication (Adderall, Xanax, and Fentanyl). The season-three finale of ''The Goldbergs was dedicated to her memory. On August 1, 2016, Oswalt announced that he had been working to complete McNamara's nonfiction book on the Golden State Killer, which was left unfinished at the time of her death. In September 2017, Oswalt announced that the book, titled I'll Be Gone in the Dark, was scheduled for release on February 27, 2018, and was subsequently available for preorders. Less than two months after the book's release, on April 25, 2018, the Sacramento County Sheriff's Department announced they had made an arrest in the Golden State Killer case. Oswalt posted a brief video to Instagram, saying: "I think you got him, Michelle." He also posted on Twitter that same day, saying that he hoped to visit the suspect if he was indeed the Golden State Killer, "not to gloat or gawk - to ask him the questions that McNamara wanted answered in her 'Letter To An Old Man'" at the end of her book. He was confirmed to be engaged to actress Meredith Salenger in July 2017. They were married in November 2017. In 2013, he teamed up with PETA and spoke out against chaining pet dogs, and sent a letter to the mayor and members of the city council of Newport News, Virginia, urging them to ban the practice."Patton Oswalt: A Stand-Up Guy for Chained Dogs". PETA, January 8, 2013. Oswalt is an outspoken atheist and has referred to his atheism in his comedy specials: No Reason to Complain, Feelin' Kinda Patton, My Weakness Is Strong, and Finest Hour. Oswalt's influences include Jonathan Winters, Richard Pryor, Emo Philips, Blaine Capatch, Bill Hicks, Bobcat Goldthwait, Sam Kinison, Steve Martin, and Louis C.K. Discography Albums EPs * Patton vs. Alcohol vs. Zach vs. Patton (2005) with Zach Galifianakis * Melvins/Patton Oswalt split 7 (2006) with Melvins * Comedians of Comedy Tour (2006) * The Pennsylvania Macaroni Company (2006) with Brian Posehn, Maria Bamford, and Eugene Mirman * Frankensteins and Gumdrops (2008) - available during the WFMU pledge drive Compilation album appearances * Beth Lapides's Un-Cabaret – The Un & Only[http://www.uncabaret.com/CDstuff.html The Un & Only] (2002) * Beth Lapides's Un-Cabaret – The Good, The Bad, and the Drugly[http://www.uncabaret.com/CDstuff.html The Good, The Bad, and the Drugly] (2006) * Comedy Death-Ray (2007) Filmography Film Television Video games Music videos Theme park attraction Works and publications Autobiography * Zombie Spaceship Wasteland (Scribner, 2011) * Silver Screen Fiend: Learning About Life from an Addiction to Film (Simon & Schuster, 2015) Non-fiction * The Overrated Book (co-author with Henry H. Owings, Last Gasp, San Francisco, 2006) * The Rock Bible: Unholy Scripture for Fans & Bands (co-author with Henry H. Owings, Quirk Books, Philadelphia, 2008) * * Comics * JLA: Welcome to the Working Week (DC Comics, 2003) * The Goon: Noir (co-author with Thomas Lennon, Steve Niles and Eric Powell, Dark Horse Comics, 2007) * Bart Simpson's Treehouse of Horror 13 ( Bongo Comics 2007) * Justice League of America. Lightning saga (co-author with Brad Meltzer, Geoff Johns. DC Comics, 2008) * Serenity: Float Out (Dark Horse Comics, 2010) * Better Days and Other Stories (co-author with Will Conrad, Dark Horse Comics, 2011) * Sky cake ! (co-author with Kona Morris, Jon Olsen, Chris Henry. Godless Comics, 2012) References External links * * *Patton Oswalt at Comedy Central *Audio interview on The Sound of Young America from PRI. * on public radio program The Sound of Young America Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American atheists Category:American comics writers Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television writers Category:California Democrats Category:College of William & Mary alumni Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Male actors from Virginia Category:Male television writers Category:Military brats Category:People from Sterling, Virginia Category:People from Portsmouth, Virginia Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Science fiction fans Category:Sub Pop artists Category:Warner Records artists